A unified discovery of inter-dimensional travel
by ChaoticJexak
Summary: Very few in all of existence are graced with intelligence. Those that are often become arrogant and unfeeling. But when Rick discovers a scientist that may be more intelligent and psychotic than he is; how will things turn out? rated M for violence, swearing, and questionalble moral choices. oh- and *burp* alcohol.


A unified discovery of inter-dimensional travel; along with the subsequence invention of two varieties of gimmicky weapon (And Knuckles)

The story of two great-and under-appreciated men; and how they messed up reality. By Chaoticjexak (I own nothing but the story itself.)

Chapter I: The Rickler

Once upon a time, A bad story opener was uttered. But seriously; Once upon a time?! Who uses that kind of...oh...Sorry George Lucas. Anyway. Once Upon a time In a dimension surprisingly close by, there was a small household mainly consisting of Idiots. Luckily; There also lived an Old Guy Named Rick; An ex-sciencetist type who never actually told him what his past job actually was (If he even had one). At the time he was working in his garage with his grandson Morty Smith. It would be a project that would bring both Joy and Doom to the multi-verse, and Unite two minds that should NEVER be combined-Else world shattering disaster shalt ensue.

"M-morty, Hand me that piece of Protosteel wiring." Rick asked, while adding in one of his timeless alcohol induced burps. Morty quickly fumbled around with several items that looked like they were what his grandfather was asking for, but to no avail.

"Jeez Morty, forget I asked." Rick sighed, in a slightly grouchier tone. "I **burp** don't think you grasp the gravity of this situation.." Rick Paused for effect as he installed the necessary wiring with a click. "But then again you're an idiot. Nonetheless; I present to you-The Dimensional locator system 2.1!" Rick smirked triumphantly. His face dropped lightly as he saw that Morty once again failed to understand.

"so...what's so special about this upgrade over the old 1. whatever?" Morty asked sheepishly. Rick groaned and took a sip from his ever-present Whiskey flask (which probably Doesn't contain whiskey at all) After this momentary Break- Rick began to draw as simple a diagram as he could on his whiteboard.

"so M-morty- as you can **burp** See; This new upgrade will allow for full Multi-Dimensional Co-ordinates to be in-putted, far expanding our library of **Burp** places to visit Morty." Rick explained

"But I thought you said there were an infinite number would go to already?" Morty quickly questioned.

"Wow Morty, you actually remembered summat I said. Good on ya." Rick muttered sarcastically. "Ysee; while that is 'Technically' true; previously we were actually only able to go to an infinite number amongst our Dimensional sector Morty. With this new upgrade, the **Burp** Possibilities are now completely Endless." Pick smirked triumphantly as he could tell that Morty had finally come to realise the concept.

"I also added another pretty cool but useless feature...cus that's how I roll...Wubalubadubdub!" Rick anced while singing his common piss-take of a catchphrase. Morty's absent expression quickly proved that the 'unique' word had not yet taken root as anything remotely cool.

"Alright I get it. Uh...Anyway; The portal Gun now doubles up as a sector-to-sector communicator. But it's pretty useless until someone actuall..." Before he could finish; the green light on the device flashed in sequence as a Nokia-style Jingle played. Rick was Speechless. Not only had he not expected that his communicator would work; but someone elsewhere had invented the same technology-presumably before he did.

Rick quickly hit the answer button, and after a brief paused. An oddly British voice came through.

"Ah, a new Signal. At least someone who isn't some kind of crazy Mantis-Man. I do hope that I have contacted someone civilised. Of course, since you have Clearly Just invented inter-speak; I shan't expect an answer from you until this all sinks in. Thus; I shall give you a warm Introduction." The voice began; snide and almost pompous, with an almost undetectable hint of bone-skittering malevolence.

"My Name Is Wheatley Johnson; Son of the Late Cave Johnson. If you wish to know how he died, I assure you that it is the most Beautiful of anecdotes. My dimensional Co-ords are: District A.P.T- Ceta-39X- Hl2. It was going to be HL3 but-well we unanimously agreed that was never going to happen. I cordially invite you to My Testing institute. I assure you; You won't be Disappointed." The voice continued, masking the slightest of chuckles at the end of the transmission.

Rick and Morty stared intently at the device for a few moments after that, Until Morty's father Jerry randomly blundered into the garage.

"Morty, Didn't I ask you to mow the lawn today?" Jerry asked with a glare. Rick waved him off, pointing to an automatic lawnmower robot he had previously designed.

Jerry grumbled something about responsibility and sauntered off to work on his golf game. Morty Simply Stared at Rick, Expecting the old man to do something crazy.

"Morty, the longer you stare at me; The longer I have to stand here Keeping my idea to myself." Rick rolled his eyes and took another drink from his flask. Morty focused on the device instead, as Rick began to type something into his terminal. Soon, Rick had a portal shot at the wall, but it was different to those that Morty has grown Accustomed to. It was a swirl of Blue and orange as opposed to the usual green swirl.

"That's new." Rick noted. " right then Morty **Burp,** are we- are we gonna go on an adventure to see this crazy tea drinker; or are you just g-gonna stand there Morty?" Rick looked to Morty then, showing that classic glint in his eyes.


End file.
